Bruja
by sunako.kari
Summary: Hinata Hyuga estaba cansada de su carácter, de que siempre la tacharan de debil, de recibir miradas de desprecio, se canso de autocompadecerse a si misma. Porque Hinata Hyuga era diferente y demostraría que ella si podía ser una verdadera Bruja. Regreseeee después de siglos.
1. Prologo

Bruja

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews^^, fue increíble la sensación de felicidad que sentí al saber que les había gustado mi historia, asi que ahora aquí les traigo otro regalito y espero que les guste.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen solamente a su creador, sino huyy pobre ellos jejejeje.

-Dialogo

_Pensamientos_

Cambio de escena*******

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

Su cabello era como el manto de la noche, sus ojos competirían con la misma belleza de la luna, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, Hinata Hyuga era bella sin duda, con un cuerpo envidiable, una persona de buen corazón y sin embargo, hay se encontraba ella, sola, en una cascada observando la luna mientras perladas lagrimas caían sobre sus pálidas mejillas, recriminándose el ser débil, siempre tratando de ser la mejor para tener la aprobación de su padre, de ser una buena hermana, buena con la gente, siempre amable, tímida y con una sonrisa aunque sea forzada en su cara. ¿Para que?,¿Para que siguiera recibiendo la misma cara de desaprobación de su padre?,¿Para que siguiera recibiendo la misma mirada de desprecio, odio y rencor de su hermana?.

Hinata Hyuga simplemente se odiaba, se odiaba por haber fracasado en una misión, se odiaba por tener un carácter tan débil, simplemente se odiaba por ser demasiado blanda con la gente, por culpa de su timidez no podía acercarse al amor de su vida y ni hablar con normalidad frente a el sin que se desmayara. Por eso y muchas cosas más Hinata Hyuga se odiaba, se odiaba por compadecerse a si misma.

-_okaa-san como te extraño.. Okaa-san¿Que debería hacer okaa..-san?_-mientras se acercaba al lago y miraba su deplorable estado en el reflejo del agua.

Y al momento de ver su reflejo en el agua se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué tenia que recibir siempre reclamos y recriminaciones de su padre?, ¿Por qué siempre por más que se esforzaba en ser buena hermana, recibía esa mirada de odio y desprecio?, ¿Por qué era siempre la que tenia que ser protegida por su equipo?, ¿Porque era la más débil?

Claro porque ella era débil, porque así había querido, porque por culpa de su estúpido carácter nunca conseguía lo que quería y Hinata Hyuga quería ser alguien en la vida, quería ser fuerte para proteger a la persona que más quería, quería demostrar que ella era una kunoichi fuerte y digna de confianza, quería perder esa timidez y tener un carácter igual que el de Ino o Sakura, porque ellas eran confiadas, sabían lo que querían. Y ella también lo sabía. Por eso ella iba a cambiar desde este mismo momento. Porque ella SI quiere ser fuerte, SI Sabía lo que quería ser respetada, reconocida, fuerte y Determinada.

Que nadie nunca más la pisoteara.

Porque Hinata Hyuga nunca más iba a ser esa chica tímida, de carácter dócil, la que nunca podía decir "No", la que siempre era tachada como débil y una vergüenza para el clan. NO, NO MÁS. Hinata Hyuga cambiara y se convertiría en una verdadera Bruja. Porque así ella conseguiría lo que quería y porque ese era su camino ninja. Desde Hoy Hinata iba a ser Respetada, Reconocida, Fuerte y Determinada, iba a dejar de recibir esas miradas de desprecio de hermana y desaprobación de su padre, porque iba a dejar de tartamudear frente a la persona que más admiraba y amaba.

Porque ella ahora Hinata Hyuga iba a ser Una Verdadera Bruja.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevo Comienzo

REVIVIIIIIII y lo siento no tengo perdón de dios por haber dejado mi historia inconclusa. Lamentablemente entre terminar mi carrera, mi trabajo y algunos estudios aparte, terminaron increíblemente con mi inspiración y me tomo años en que por fin regresara.

Sin embargo ahora siento que por fin tengo un respiro y puedo continuar con esta historia.

Cuantos capítulos serán no lo se, y tampoco se cuanto tardare en actualizar. No puedo hacer promesas de que actualizare toda la semana por que simplemente mi escritura depende de mi inspiración.

Así que sin mas acepto tomatazos, criticas, rabietas y todo lo demás porque me lo merezco T_T

Ahora les dejo esté pequeño capitulo. (Desde ya les pido perdón por mi falta de ortografía)

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo Comienzo**

Corría desesperadamente a la torre Hokage porque definitivamente esa era su única salvación. Porque ahora que había prometido cambiar a si misma se había interpuesto un nuevo obstáculo. Su Padre. Sin embargo eso no la detendría sabia que Tsunade-Sama podría ayudarla.

Con desesperación le informo a Shizune que necesitaba hablar urgente con la hokage la cual accedió de inmediato al ver el profundo estado de Hinata, quien se encontraba prácticamente en una cara alterada y de desesperación.

Shizune: Tsunade-Sama, Hinata Hyuga necesita verla urgente. Al parecer en bastante grave.

Hazla pasar.

Al hacer pasar a Hinata, Tsunade supo inmediatamente que algo grave había pasado, lo notaba por el cuerpo tenso que tenia Hinata en ese momento.

- Tsunade: Que sucede Hinata?

Sin embargo Hinata no decía nada, mantenía la vista fija en ella y al ver que no iba a responder se empezó a impacientar.

Justo cuando iba a hablar para que se fuera sino tenia nada que decirle, Hinata hablo.

- Hinata: Hokage-Sama, usted es la única que puede ayudarme en este momento, necesito irme de la Aldea. Mi padre hablo con el consejo, mañana dejare de ser heredera para ser marcada por el sello del Böke dijo con desesperación.

Tsunade-Sama por favor tiene que ayudarme, yoo.. yo.. yo necesito cambiar, necesito hacerme más fuerte para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi y se que no lo lograre cuando sea marcada mañana…

Al ver la gravedad de la situación y el estado alterado de la joven, sabiendo que dentro de la desesperación que tenia ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar lo que fuera, tomo una decisión.

-Tsunade: Hinata prepara tus cosas, te iras de misión por tiempo indefinido, sin embargo cuando la aldea se encuentre en peligro o requiera de tus servicios deberás presentarte en la aldea. En caso de que te rehúses a venir. Se tomara como una traición y quedaras como una desertora de la aldea por lo cual figuraras en los libros bingo.

Esta demás decir que espero que tengas un buen viaje y que vayas a la Aldea del Agua. Tal vez no lo sepas pero tu madre fue una grandiosa ninja y era de esa aldea, a lo mejor hay encontraras las respuesta sobre el origen de tu madre.

Terminaba de decir eso, mientras anotaba todo en un pergamino pasándoselo a su asistente.

-Tsunade: Shizune, informa mañana a primera hora que Hinata esta bajo mi responsabilidad y que se fue por tiempo indefinido a una misión que le asigne de Rango A.

Hinata Puedes retirarte.

-Hinata: Gracias, Tsunada-Sama, mientras hacia una profunda reverencia y se iba corriendo de la torre Hokage.

Después de unas horas.

Hinata se encontraba contemplando desde lo alto de la entrada, la Aldea. Porque sabia que iba a extrañar a sus amigos, pero era necesario.

Si quería Proteger a las personas que mas quería debía cambiar y con una última mirada hacia la Aldea, salto hacia el bosque corriendo en dirección a la Aldea del Agua a buscar pistas sobre el origen de su madre y sobre todo a volverse más fuerte.

Esa seria la ultima vez que verían a la Antigua Hinata Hÿuga.

_**Continuara...**_

Lo se, se que es cortito pero no puedo hacer los capítulos mas largos.

Acepto de todo, inclusive criticas con el fin de poder ir mejorando con la historia.

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
